1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measuring head for a chassis measuring system, a chassis measuring system having at least one pair of measuring heads situated opposite each other in the transverse vehicle direction and a method for determining the position parameters of measuring heads of a chassis measuring system.
2. Description of Related Art
In optical contactless chassis measurement, e.g. when measuring the track and camber in motor vehicles, measuring heads having measuring cameras are used, which respectively detect one wheel of the motor vehicle or a target attached to it. The position of wheel axles, axes of rotation, wheel centers or centers of rotation may be calculated from the measuring values, and the values of track and camber may be determined on this basis.
A basic prerequisite of a contactless chassis measuring system is that the geometric position parameters of the measuring heads relative to each other, in particular their distance and orientation, are known, and that the measuring values of all measuring heads are present in a common coordinate system or reference system or are transformed into such a common coordinate system. It is known from published German patent document DE 3618480 that the measuring heads measure points on a ground control point element. From the measurement of the ground control points in the local reference system of the individual measuring heads and the known coordinates of the ground control points it is possible to transform the local coordinate system of each measuring head into the common global coordinate system. This method requires the presence of a ground control point element, which entails additional effort and additional costs.